Hodgey
Hodgey is a sky blue narrow gauge engine. Who has Duncan's body. With robotic arms and two blue cyborg eyes. Bio Hodgey is a narrow gauge who wishes to be one of the greatest robot inventors and a robot fighter like an Autobot. She first meets Percy when he is searching for one of his weapons he dropped when he first arrived in her home town, Narrowton (a town inhabited by narrow gauges engines). Personality Back-story Long ago, Hodgey and the other engines were living a peaceful life doing their daily work everyday. (Back then she was a regular sky blue all over and had regular, old eyes) But one day, a terrible thing happened. Their town was taken over and all engines were enslaved by a mysterious evil. However, Hodgey had escaped before she could be put under a control spell. Realizing her town was taken over, Hodgey vowed to get their town out of enslavement and earn their freedom back. But first she made a secret tunnel that leads out of town. Then she watched out heroes fighting Decepticons and Deceptitrains, so it gave her an idea to build her own fighting items and a fighting machine. So, she take some of the broken down robots and stripped them of their parts. But when she first tried to attack, she failed. And she went back to her home and repaired herself. (from pieces of metal and other things she savaged) However she didn't have any paint to paint over the mismatched colored parts so she left them mismatched. And from her mismatched colored parts, she was then called "Hodgey" and that name stuck. Then during one of her other attack attempts, an arrow hit her in the eye. So she replaced it with a cyborg eye. Then when her other eye got injured too, (when she slammed head-on into a brick wall) she had to replace it with a cyborg eye too. Hodgey then decided to get more info on fighting tactics and after reading some books on warfare and weaponry. Even manuals on robotics and electronics. Soon she began to scavenge for weapons and soon came across a few. She then customized a few them and she became so intelligent with weaponry that created herself a plasma rifle. But she still knew she had to find a better way to fight to lead her town to freedom. She figured that she needed to build a robot fighting machine. But she had some difficulties. So she decided to take a break for a while. Weaponry *Hand-held Gatling Gun *M60 machine gun *Mossberg 590 shotgun laser pointer *M79 grenade launcher laser pointer and spare grenade holder *Phase plasma rifle * Trivia *Hodgey makes her appearance in Lieutenant Percy. *Hodgey is a friend to Morley and Blitzer. *Hodgey shares some similarities to Vanellope von Schweetz, such as: *She is also the creator of The Hodge Narrowton-O-Matic Gallery Hodgey (With minigun).png|Hodgey with her minigun Hodgey (With M60).png|Hodgey with her M60 machine gun Hodgey (With Mossberg 590).png|Hodgey with her Mossberg 590 shotgun Hodgey (With M79).png|Hodgey with her M79 grenade launcher Hodgey (With plasma rifle).png|Hodgey with her phased plasma rifle Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Original characters Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Stuingtion's Engines (Narrow Gauge Engines) Category:Tank engines Category:Inventors Category:Engines Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Tomboys Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Pilots Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Scientists Category:Misfits Category:One-Man Army